Miyuki Kohana
Info Name: Miyuki Kohana Position: 4th Seat Sex: Female Height: 5'10 Weight: '''150lb '''Hair: Purple Eye Color: Blue 'Description' Looks Description: Looks like Yuri from Angel beats Reiryoku Color: Purple Personality: Appears calm, if a little dim witted and clumsy, but she is surpisingly perceptive of events occuring around herself. With people she trust, she will normally act far more impulsive and playful. Hobbies/Interests: 'Stats' NV-1 39/12 Han-2 Rei-11 Hak-2 Sei-11 Buk-5 Hoh-8 Points earned - 0 Can perform kido 1-48 'Zanpakuto - Tsuin kusarigama ' Her Zanpakuto takes the form of two Tanto, each about 20cm in length. Both of them have black cloth wrap around the hilt, also on the end of each hilt a couple of chain links hang down. 'Inner World' Her inner world takes the form of a bamboo forest at midnight , small stone laterns light up the forest. Chains criss-cross the forest floor linking each of the lanterns together. 'Zanpakuto Spirit' Her Zanpakuto spirits are a male and female chained together around the waist, the chain symbolises the chain form in shinkai. The female side (Kusari) of the spirit is calm and rational, willing to listen to any problem, this put her at odds with the male side (gama) who is brash and irrational, he would rather start a fight than listen to any problem, being chained together can lead to some "minor" problems. Kusari mostly controls the abilities concerning the chain were as Gama controls the scythe abilitie, this is why the two techniques cannot be combined as both spirit is at odds with each other. 'Shikai' When released her Zanpakuto takes the form of two hand scythes connected by a chain. The lenght of the chain connecting the two scythes can be changed at will. Release: Connect ' 'Ability 1 - 'Tsutaeru (transmit) When this ability is activated the chain becomes a great reiatsu conductor, how you release reiatsu down the chain determines the effect, if reiatsu was released similar to how a hado spell works, then it will cause damage to an opponent in contact with the chain, if reiatsu is released like a kaido technique, then the reiatsu will heal anybody who comes into contact with the chain. But the problems with the technique are as follows: * The technique takes a lot of reiatsu to perform, so can only be performed once ever 5 - 10 turns (not sure on a concrete number yet) * Anybody within contact with the chain can send their own reiatsu down the chain as well This only applies to the chain, not the blades. 'Ability 2 '- Fukikomu (infuse) Infusing the blades with reiatsu, this increases damage upon impact, but if the opponent is able make prolonged contact with the blade, they have the opportunity to disrupt the reiatsu in the blades, nullifying the technique. This technique only affects the blades, not the chain plus this ability cannot be used at the same time as ability 1. Because of the strain using this ability it also has a cooldown time (2-4 turns not sure) Bankai - Reikokuna Tsuinchen Kama 'Bankai Ability N/A 'Story' Pre-Gotei 13 History as a Shinigami Bankai